chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Universes
The concept of Alternate Universes is the ultimate driving idea behind the Chaos Chronicles universe. This is the basis of all the characters existing in the universes and how extreme possibilities that seem to conflict with one another exist. It also the foundation of the concept of interuniversal travel, something impossible with today's technology, but is nothing more than a challenge in the 33rd Century. Within the Chaos Chronicles, Alternate Universes are known as Extrauniversal Spaces (EUSs), and as 'Zones' to the Mobians of EUS-0. Basic Principle The laws of physics state that the world around us is uniform and that all we can see constitutes the known universe. This statement is not false in any sense. We know that what you see is what you get. We know that stars formed 13.8 billion years ago exist because we can see the light that has traveled to us. However, the question has come up over hundreds of years of Human history as well as in other cultures and civilizations - is there more than what we can see? Is there something beyond the seemingly physical boundaries of our own home universe? In the Chaos Chronicles, this is the case. The universe that the main storyline resides in is only one of an untold infinite amount of universes existing alongside one another in what is known as the Multiverse, or Existence. Everything that has ever been done, or will be done exists at one place in this metaphysical realm. By default, natural bridges across these mind-defying 'distances' are extremely rare. Wormholes can serve as a bridge to an alternate universe where matter is deposited via a white hole, but these are extremely few and far between. Artificial means are the best way to get from one place to another. The physics are extremely difficult to get right as to travel from one universe to another, one needs to rip the very fabric of space and time itself to create a gaping hole in the non-space that is between existences. This takes a lot of energy, an insanely large amount of energy that not very many power sources can accomplish. This is where the power of the Chaos Emeralds come in. These mystical jewels are much, much more than they appear. To the common observer, these only appear like jewels. However, upon further study of the Emeralds themselves and their construction down to the submolecular level, their function becomes even more alien. The Emeralds are actually batteries and supercomputers that predate any known form of technology - seemingly magic, and neverending. By the basic laws of Thermodynamics, this is impossible. Nothing can create energy from seemingly nothing, thus causing particle physicists to have fits and shout in the streets wondering just how these Emeralds work. However, their incredible power makes them wonderful batteries and power sources for gates designed to rip holes between Existence. It is unknown who truly made the jewels. Some suggest the Forerunners thanks to mentions of crystal shards mentioned in their writings, but it's clear that this was created by something much older. The other guess was the Precursors, but if the recollection by surviving records indicates correcty, the Emeralds should have been destroyed by the Halo Array's blast over a hundred thousand years ago. So, it's logical to assume that some other massive empire created the Emeralds to store and transfer energy and information and we have stumbled across their technology like cavemen to a lighter, unaware of their true potential. The Emeralds themselves allow interuniversal travel since they somehow draw energy through tears they make themselves that we are unable to see. It channels this energy to larger things like the Jumpgates which then form traversable roads of travel. Theoretically, these gates can attach themselves to any universe. Each universe resonates at a unique interval that can be detected through the gates. Gates constructed in different universes made out of material gathered from our universe can be much easier to detect since the resonation of the atoms and strings that make up the second gate are not native to the target universe, 'magnetizing' connections. At least one Emerald or device of similar power can be used to form the initial bridge. More power sources make the trip smoother and quicker. Matter native to one universe (i.e. people) that arrive in the second universe may feel shock or nausea that arrives from the travel. This is because matter not native to the target universe needs to adjust to the native resonation. It was speculated that this could be fatal, but the arrival of the Indomitable in the Mobius universe clearly proves that this is not the case. So, a revised theory came up stating that certain types of universes may allow easier adjustment. Types of Universes There are four types of Alternate universes used by the UEG, which have been influenced by 20th Century hypothesization. To this day, the classifications have been mostly explored and solidified. *TYPE I UNIVERSE: Beyond Known Limits of Comsic Horizons **This type of universe possibility is based on the fact that space is constantly expanding to a possibly infinite scale. We have no way to tell where the edge of the universe is, as light from the expansion has yet to reach us, and even then, we would not be able to determine where the end of the universe is. Since we have infinite space and infinite matter within, mathematics state that eventually, somewhere out there, there should be a perfect copy of our own solar system, Earth, and even us, down to the molecule, simply because mathematics insist that it exists. Because of the nature of this universe, we are unable to test its existence since it would demand that exploration teams depart on missions that may take millions of years to complete, even with Slipspace drives constantly engaged. *TYPE II: Universes Existing Parallel to Our Own **This may be the most common universe that has been explored by scientists recently. This type of universe suggests that in the ultra-alien mush that is Existence, our universe exists alongside other 'bubbles' of reality that would resemble CO2 bubbles permenantly suspended in a glass of water, but even then that wouldn't be completely accurate since no picture of Existence has ever been taken - only conjecturalized. It appears that these universes seem to tip the hat to Einstein and utilize the same laws of physics and thermodynamics that we do. Matter travelling between these two universes will have little difficulty adjusting to one another. Earth and Mobius are Type II Alternate Universes to each other. *TYPE III: Every Action Has Every Result **This universe can be best equated to novels and movies involving time travel. A Type III universe isn't exactly an alternate universe in the strictest sense per se, but these universes are actually sparked from actions performed in a root universe. The best way this can be represented in a visual medium would be in an infinitely growing tree. From the bottom of the trunk, we have the core universe. From there, divergences begin to take place. Sub-universes branch out in branches that continue to grow in their own way. An example of a Type III universe would be Slipspace, which is generally accepted as being tethered to our universe, but is a different dimension. This is the toughest universe to define. *TYPE IV: A Whole New Chemistry Set **A Type IV Universe is the most alien of all of the universes. Type IV Alternate Universes take the concept of the laws of physics, crunches it into a ball, and throws it out the window. Then, it begind to define itself with methods that seem impossible and downright incomprehensible to us. Type IV universes utilize completely unknown laws of physics and thermodynamics. Sometimes it can go without one or the other. Elements that cannot exist in our space can often times exist within a Type IV Alternate Universe. Because of the alien physics and chemistry, these universes are also the most hostile to us. It hasn't happened yet, but it was thought that a person entering a Type IV universe would rapidly switch over to the host universe's physical laws, which may very well destroy the traveller. Because of this, experimentation is limited to unmanned probes only. Known Universes As of 3241, almost 1900 universes in total, including Earth's, have been discovered either through official or unofficial means. They are listed below. Type I *None, given the extremely unlikely event of stumbling across such a universe. Type II *Home Universe (EUS-Prime) - Earth's Universe *EUS-0 (Zone Zero)- Mobius' Universe *EUS-006 *EUS-007 *EUS-010 "Bubble Space" *EUS-011 "Dead Earth" *EUS-012 "Mobius Prime" *EUS-022 - Koprulu *EUS-039 - The Far Far Away Universe *Undiscovered - The Real World *Undiscovered - Abigail Hera's Universe (Tyrant Mobius) *EUS-1712 - The SGC *EUS-1840 - The Imperium of Man Type III *Slipspace *The Glow *Shunspace *The Void Type IV *EUS-001 *EUS-002 *EUS-003 *EUS-004 *EUS-005 *The Macroverse *The Aquatic Expanse *Darkverse (Possible Type 3) Unclassified *EUS-008 *EUS-009 List of Appearances *All works in the Chaos Chronicles. Category:Technology Category:Physics